Did You Know
by AMKelley
Summary: Ethan interrupts Phil and Doug's hanky panky time by mixing up Star Wars and The Lord of the Rings.


"What if they come in?" Doug panted, breaking the kiss to look around the hotel room.

Doug was in a very compromising position. His shirt was unbuttoned and his legs were splayed open with Phil between them, kissing a trail up his chest. Phil could feel his heart pounding against his lips and he pulled back to see Doug's exasperated expression. He chuckled, shaking his head at Doug's nervousness and kissing the place were his heart pounded the most.

"If you're not ready..." Phil trailed off.

"I'm serious!" Doug protested. "What if they come through the door connecting our rooms?"

"Those doors don't open, Doug."

But as soon as Phil said those words, an Ethan Tremblay was tumbling through the door that couldn't be open and standing up straight, putting a hand on his hip and brushing his hair out of his face. Ethan tossed one end of his scarf over his shoulder and strode over to the side of Doug and Phil's bed. The two men parted awkwardly, not exactly rushing because they were already caught in the act. And they couldn't exactly explain this away.

"Were you guys wrestling or something?" Ethan asked, oblivious.

Then again, Ethan was an idiot.

"Yeah, wrestling," Phil snickered.

"How'd you even get in here?" Doug asked in his most annoyed tone.

"Credit card."

"You broke into our room?" Phil gushed out.

Totally disregarding the question, Ethan went to make himself comfortable on their bed. Phil sat down beside Doug, who was buttoning up his shirt, cursing Ethan for interrupting them and scooting over when Ethan plopped down on the bed. He crossed his leg and took off his sunglasses, smiling warmly and sighing over dramatically.

"My dad used to have a wrestling buddy. But they used to do it naked."

"Really. That's very interesting Ethan," Doug droned sarcastically, leaving the top few buttons on his shirt open and laughing at how ignorant Ethan was.

"He said it was something about gripping body parts better."

"How old were you?" Phil asked, straining the words to give a mocking tone and wondering how young Ethan was to believe such a story.

"Twenty-seven," Ethan said. "Did you know that one of Uranus' moons has a bright ring on it called the Florescent Cheerio?"

Doug gave Phil an uneasy look and tried to refrain from laughing at one of Ethan's silly random facts, wondering where the hell Peter was so he could occupy Ethan. But Doug knew right away when he heard Sonny barking and a vexed grunt came from the other room, footsteps thumping around as if Sonny had run off with something of Peter's.

"Did you guys like the hobbit movies? The first one was a little iffy for me, but I think they got better as time went on. I liked Chewbacca the best."

"Chewbacca's from Star Wars," Phil stated.

"You sure?" Ethan questioned.

"Was this movie about a hobbit named Frodo and he was totally gay for another hobbit named Sam and a toad creature named Gollum was trying to get his precious back?" Phil rushed out, getting a little annoyed.

"Yes."

"And it wasn't about a kid who gets his hand chopped off by his father and then finding out he had a crush on his sister?"

"No. But I have seen that!" Ethan beamed with an excited squeak. "Gandalf was the best."

"Gandalf was in The Lord of the Rings, Ethan," Doug interjected.

"What's Lord of the Rings?" Ethan said, puzzled.

"The hobbit movies!" Phil groaned. "You're aspiring to become an actor and you get movies mixed up?"

They could hear Peter in the other room yelling at Sonny to drop something and stumbling over a suitcase, landing on the floor with a hard thud. Phil smacked his forehead and Doug just wanted to be left alone, but when an Ethan Tremblay was present no one was safe. So they had to stick it out, with embarrassing hard ons tenting their pants as they tried to hide them.

"Do you guys know what fireworks are made of? I always thought it was pop rocks," Ethan wondered out loud. "I mean, if the rock was big enough and if there was like a secret compartment that released water onto it-"

Peter came stumbling into the room after Sonny and Sonny hopped up on the bed with Phil, Doug, and Ethan. Sonny had a pair of handcuffs hanging from his mouth and Ethan turned a little pink. Phil and Doug looked at eachother guffawing out loud and obnoxious, tears streaming out of their eyes as their sides split.

"What are those for?" Doug chortled between tears.

Peter straightened up and fixed his shirt, trying to look as non flustered as possible. He cleared his throat and gave them a straight-faced answer after they had a good long laugh about his and Ethan's secret arrangement.

"Wrestling," Peter said flatly.


End file.
